Humming Hallelujah In The Dark
by Hungryturtle
Summary: Small one-shot about how Bubbleline came to be.


**I.**_ Illusionary-self had not be touched, until you._

They had met long before Finn had entered either of their lives. They hadn't gotten along at the beginning, but they eventually got to learn all their quirks and they formed a special bond. Bubblegum had princess lessons everyday. There were things she needed to know before ruling the kingdom. Marceline's father always insisted on teaching her to take over, but she always refused. Accepting meant she would have to be away from Bubblegum unless she summoned her, and even if Bubblegum decided to summon Marceline, she would be inclined to suck the souls of her people.

They were each other's best friends. They looked out for one another, and they always had fun adventures. Marceline would convince Bubblegum to skip class from time to time. She always assured her that she'd be a great princess no matter what. It had always made Bubblegum blush.

**II.**_ Stranger, I've known you for so long._

Marceline hadn't expected to fall for Bubblegum, but there wasn't nothing about her she hated. From her brains to her good heart, Marceline was enamored. She wanted to be around her all the time, and she was happy Bubblegum let her. She knew that when she first felt the urge to kiss her that something was wrong. Friends don't have those feelings for their friends. It scared Marceline, more than any creature in the land of Ooo.

They had been 16 the first time Bubblegum initiated their first kiss. Marceline had been going on about how her dad kept pressuring her to become rule of the Nightosphere. She had also been talking about going away for a while to tour. Her music was doing really well. All her songs were about Bubblegum, but she never let her know. At the word touring, Bubblegum had saddened at the thought of Marceline leaving. She needed to let Marceline know of her feelings.

She had been reluctant to share them, knowing that her duties as a princess would come first. However, at the moment when they kissed, none of that matter. She would keep this in her memory forever because Marceline kissed her back. One tear escaped her eye. It was of sheer joy.

Bubblegum ignored her for a few weeks, and then Marceline left to tour.

**III. **_The sun might rise as sometimes does it fall._

Marceline came back with her boyfriend Ash. Bubblegum had heard about it from gossiping candy people. She did her best to focus on her princess duties. Ignoring any whispers about how cool Ash was. She had cried the first few nights. Marceline never came to visit.

They kept running into each other despite their effort. Most people who knew them from childhood were curious about whatever their fallout was, but since Bubblegum was royalty, no one dared to ask. Marceline acted nonchalantly. As if she hadn't left for months, left her. She also came back with a boyfriend no less, and it made Bubblegum furious. She knew she had to be civil in front of the others, so she did just that. Waving at her as if Marceline hadn't broke her heart.

She supposed it was partially her fault. She hadn't sought out Marceline before she left, but Marceline didn't come to her either. They had both been so afraid of what might happen, that they were counting on the other to seek the them out. At one point Marceline introduced Ash to Bubblegum. She hated him immediately. It wasn't just the fact that he was dating her (when it was Bubblegum who was supposed to be), but he was a total ding dong. She hated the way he treated her. She knew Marceline deserved better, and eventually Marceline realized it too.

She had snuck into her window to seek comfort. Telling her all the details of their break up. They stayed mostly silent after that. They laid in Bubblegum's bed, listening to the other breathe in the dark room. It was Marceline who broke the silence first. A whispered "I'm sorry" barely audible, but Bubblegum still heard it. They leaned in to kiss each other, and that marked the beginning of the end.

**IV.**_ Whispered poems leave you be._

Marceline had given her a shirt to always think of her when she was away on tour. She never once saw Bubblegum wear it, and she tried to not let it bother her. A part of her wanted to ask, but she figured Bubblegum had her reason. She bottled it up, and never uttered a word to Bubblegum about it.

As Bubblegum was nearing her 18th birthday, the stress was breaking their relation. As soon as Bubblegum turned, she'd be a full on princess. They knew that they wouldn't be able to be around each other anymore. It made the times they had with each other that much harder. They tended to argue more, and their time was wasting away. Both of them completely oblivious to what was happening.

It was 2 weeks before Bubblegum's birthday when they called it quits. It had been a mutual break up. They had tried their best to patch things up, but it was no use. In 2 weeks they'd have to break up regardless, and Bubblegum would eventually have to marry a prince. They were saving each other from the eventual heartbreak. It was better to rip the band-aid off than prolong the inevitable.

Marceline left to the Nightosphere for a while. Bubblegum distracted herself by planning her birthday/coronation. She indulged herself in science projects as well. It served as a distraction, and Marceline only appeared on her mind occasionally. At night she was too tired that as soon as her head touched her pillow, she fell asleep. Marceline wasn't so fortunate.

Marceline returned to watch Princess Bubblegum's coronation. She was a part of the crowd, and she tried not to wish she was up there with her instead. She looked onto all the other people there. Their faces full of admiration. It filled her heart with joy. She knew she would always be a great Princess. Princess Bubblegum gave her speech. It was brief, but the words had Marceline tearing up. They were words of sacrifice and duty. Duty would always come first.

**The End.**


End file.
